Regarding a PON system based on a DOCSIS back-office management, taking a DPOE (DOCSIS Provisioning Of EPON) network as an example, FIG. 1 is a topological structure diagram of the DPOE network, and that network is composed of a back-office management system including a Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP) server, a DPOE system including equipments of a virtual coaxial cable modem (vCM), an optical line terminal (OLT) and other equipments, a DPOE optical network unit (ONU) and a customer premise equipment (CPE) terminal connected on the ONU. The process of the ONU initiating a registration simulates an initialization process of the coaxial cable modem, which is initiated by the vCM, and it acquires a configuration file from the TFTP server, and then the DPOE system configures to send configuration information of the acquired configuration file to the ONU through a management channel.
As shown in FIG. 2, a data configuration process of an ONU at present is mainly achieved through the following process:
S201: the ONU is powered up and starts an initialization process;
S202: the ONU and the DPOE system complete the initialization process of a PON layer;
S203: the DPOE system performs an authentication on the ONU, and completes a registration after the authorization is passed;
S204˜S205: the vCM in the DPOE system initiates an initialization process specified according to a DOCSIS 3.0 specification, sends a TFTP request to the back-office management system, and downloads the configuration file from the TFTP server of the back-office management system;
S206˜S207: after relevant processing, then the configuration file is configured on the related ONU through the corresponding configuration management channel, wherein the configuration file includes service attributes and parameters which are provided by the operator to users connected to the ONU;
S208: after the data configuration is completed for the ONU, the ONU notifies the DPOE system, and the whole registration process of the ONU ends.
However, after completing the configuration of the ONU, in order to make the service on the ONU operate normally, it will need to perform the corresponding configuration on the OLT. Generally speaking, the configuration on the OLT needs to be performed by hand individually, or performed through a command line, or performed through a simple network management protocol (SNMP) interface between an Element Management System (EMS) and the OLT.
Opening services corresponding to enterprise users generally needs a large number of configurations to the OLT of the DPOE system in order to open the services, so it needs to configure the relevant parameters of the OLT at the same time for the ONU opening these services.
For example, in general, regarding the normal opening of Ethernet Virtual Private LAN (EVP-LAN) services, the relevant configurations of the Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) need to be performed at the OLT and the ONU, showing as follows.
The configurations required to be performed at the ONU are:
1, the VLAN identifier of the specific service operated on an UNI port on the ONU; and
2, a Logical Link Identifier (LLID)/Generic Encapsulation Method (GEM) port identifier (PORT ID) corresponding to the relevant service of the UNI port on the ONU.
The configurations on the OLT of the DPOE system are:
1, the LLID/GEM PORT ID used on the OLT (PON line card) of the DPOE system which is associated with the specific service operated on the UNI port;
2, the VLAN used on the OLT PON line card of the DPOE system which is used for the specific service operated on the port UNI of the ONU;
3, the VLAN used to identified the specific service operated on the UNI port of the ONU which is configured on an OLT service processing board of the DPOE system;
4, a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) entity on the OLT service processing board of the DPOE system, which is associated with the specific service operated on the ONU UNI port;
5, an MPLS pseudo line identifier on the OLT of the DPOE system, which is associated with the specific service operated on the ONU UNI port;
6, the OLT of the DPOE system initiating an MPLS protocol;
7, the VLAN identifier of a corresponding uplink port on the OLT of the DPOE system, which corresponds to the specific service operated on the UNI port on the ONU.
Therefore, in order to operate the service, the corresponding numerous configurations which are required to be performed on the OLT of the DPOE system are relative complex, and this way of configuring the ONU and the OLT respectively has low configuration efficiency. Especially, the configuration efficiency of the whole system is affected even more when more complex configurations need to be performed on the OLT correspondingly for the key service operation on the ONU.